Zita (AFCoD)
Zita (シータ Shīta) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Zita is a rather awkward person that has lots of trouble expressing herself. Zita may come across as someone very snobbish and quiet, but in truth she just acts superior to hide her extreme shyness and inability to communicate with others. Mario and Cornelia have hired their daughter to help out in the chocolatier as an act of kindness to help and come out of her shell. Her attitude towards the player will change and she will become more friendly and if their friendship with her increases. She considers Birgit to be her rival in friendship. Zita's childhood friend, Remo, will be the player's rival for her affection. Zita lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, therefore the player can begin interacting with her right away. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Zita's case; a Handmade Chocolate), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. ( If the player gives her a gift with Neutral level or higher, Zita will always speak in opposite. For example, when she says "No, thank you", then it means "Thank you" and '''not' vice-versa. These words are highlighted in red.) |FavoriteGift =Lasagna |LovedResponse =Can I have this?! O, how nice!♪ Really? |LovedGifts = |LikedResponse =Thank you, but |LikedGifts = |NeutralResponse = |NeutralGift =''Other items not listed |DislikedResponse =Ah... perhaps you should bring this to someone else. |DislikedGifts = |HatedResponse =You are giving this... to me? Does it teach you anything nice...?! |HatedGifts = |HorrorResponse =Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who in the world gave me a terrible gift like this...? |HorrorGift = }} ( Female players can only see Zita's 1 to 6 Flower Events as a friendship event. Any information regarding her becoming a lover with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly suitable for MALE players only.) Don't call me "ma'am *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *6:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Remo (Girl Player)/Zita (Boy Player) have 1 Flower OR you are married ---- Nasty frog *Chocolatier Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Remo (Girl Player)/Zita (Boy Player) have 2 Flowers OR you are married ---- Heartwarming story *Walk from House Area to Mirage Avenue *11:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Remo (Girl Player)/Zita (Boy Player) have 3 Flowers OR you are married *You already finished the game's main storyline ---- Remo proposes *Chocolatier Shop: Kitchen *6:00 to 10:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Remo (Girl Player)/Zita (Boy Player) have 4 Flowers OR you are married Following a successful proposal, Remo and Zita will approach the player in front of his/her house to plan their marriage. One month afterwards, Remo and Zita will have their wedding ceremony. Upon getting a call from Remo or Zita in one morning (depending gender), the player will be taken to the Church. It is very similar to the player's own wedding. Their respective families, as well as randomly chosen friends, will attend. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the wedding is over, the protagonist is immediately taken back to his/her house at 12:00. ---- Two months after Remo and Zita get married, Zita will have a red cross above her head when the player approaches her. Here, the player will learn that she has been thinking about having a baby with Remo. If her request is accepted, Remo and Zita will have a daughter named Rita. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes